narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Uzumaki (RWOL)
Naruto Gama Sennin.jpg|Naruto profile|link=Naruto (RWOL) Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a legendary shinobi from Konohagakure, hailing from the revived Uzumaki Clan and is its current leader. As a well-known and a tremendously powerful ninja, Naruto has gained many nicknames and titles throughout his duration as a shinobi, specifically during the Fourth Shinobi World War. His is known as the God of Wind (風神, Fujin) for his unrivaled mastery of the Wind Release, leading to many calling him the Second Coming of Tobirama Senju (再来の千手扉間, Sairai no Senju Tobirama). He is called the God of War (軍神, Gunshin) for his insane combat prowess that caused others who've seen his skills and abilities to believe he is a reincarnation of a war god. He is herald as one of the most powerful sages in the world, known as the Immortal Toad Sage (不滅の蝦蟇仙人, Fumetsu no Gama Sennin) due to his full mastery of the Toad Sage Mode and his advanced, near-regenerative healing. He is also known as Second Coming of Konoha's Yellow Flash (再来木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Sairai Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) due to his mastery of his father's Space–Time Ninjutsu Flying Thunder God and is known as the Army Killer (ぐんたいキラー, Guntai Kirra) because he can wipe out an entire army with the technique. His victory over Obito Uchiha and later a revived Madara Uchiha earned him Messiah-like status and being revered as the Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu). And due to having full mastery over Kurama the Nine-tailed Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) Naruto has been dubbed by both allies and enemies alike Naruto of the Nine-Tails (九尾の鳴戸, Kyūbi no Naruto) Background ---- Appearance ---- As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. Naruto's appearance is also similar to that of Nawaki Senju, Tsunade Senju's younger brother, which would shock the older kunoichi and be one of the driving forces behind her return to Konoha. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face. Probably Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the three year time (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age. After the time skip, Naruto hit a noticeable growth spurt that made him tall than most of his friends, including his mentor Jiraiya, though only by an inch. Naruto's initial outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing. He would later change this to a white, orange trimmed vest with the Uzumaki crest on the back over a black long sleeved shirt and white, orange trimmed pants with black shinobi boots and shin guards. After the three year time skip, Naruto's outfit consisted of a black version of the standard Jonin uniform with a modified black, orange trimmed Jonin vest. Naruto occasionally is seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. After mastering Senjutsu and becoming the new Toad Sage, Naruto added a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, abura), denoting his affiliation with Mount Myōboku, a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline to his outfit and carried a large summoning scroll on his back. After returning with remnants of the Uzumaki Clan, establishing the clan as an official clan of Konoha and becoming its leader, Naruto's latest outfit is a gray Jonin flak jacket, a short-sleeved white shirt with orange spiral-designed clouds on the sleeves' edges over a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, metal tekkou over black fingerless gloves, black shinobi pants with an orange stripe going down each pant leg, and shinobi boots with shin guards that has the Uzumaki swirl engraved on them. On his back is a large, multi-purpose scroll filled to the brim with various supplies ranging from: weapons (swords of all kinds, extra kunai and shuriken, senbon, ninja wire, etc.) first-aid kits, LTR (long-term reconnaissance) packs, field rations, etc. Personality ---- Background ---- Abilities ---- Naruto is regarded as a legend, among those that reside within both the ninja and samurai worlds; a legend that has surpassed all those who have come before him and possibly all those who will come after him. Jiraiya stated numerous times that Naruto has immense potential, but even the Toad Sage could not fully comprehend the full scope of Naruto's potential. Having a near-insatiable desire to learn and improve himself along with a never say die and never give up attitude, Naruto's ability to absorb knowledge of both technique and philosophy was nearly Kage-level, allowing him the ability to contend with even full-fledged shinobi with ease. Naruto is one of the few who stands at the very pinnacle of shinobi power and is the most powerful Uzumaki clan member ever seen. Being dubbed an "Elite Kage"-level shinobi due to reaching and then surpassing the level of power that Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju attained in their prime wielded until their deaths, Naruto is a massively powerful individual with very few who match him let alone defeat him. His tremendous feats may stem from being a transmigrant of Asura, like Hashirama Senju before him. Life Force & Chakra Prowess Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto is blessed with an especially robust life-force, granting him tremendous stamina and vitality, an extremely longer than average lifespan and inordinate levels of chakra. Naruto has an enhanced healing factor that borderlines on pure regeneration with how fast he heals from injuries. Minor cuts and bruises heal in an hour while serious injuries heal in a day or two. Due to being born of a jinchūriki mother and later becoming a jinchūriki himself, Naruto has massive levels of chakra that many in his generation could hardly match. In the beginning, Naruto had problems controlling his chakra but his hard work and determination gave him the impressive chakra control he has now, allowing him to use his techniques efficiently. His chakra is especially potent and vast in volume making his clan's Chakra Chain (チャクラくさり, Chakura Kursari) ability particularly potent. Karin Uzumaki, a fellow clansman, noted that Naruto's chakra as being "bright and warm", possibly explaining her odd fixation on him. After he learned from the toads of Mount Myōboku how to perfectly balance his physical and spiritual energies with natural energy, and thus use Sage chakra, Naruto's strength took a tremendous jump. The only time Naruto has been known to consciously conserve his chakra is in battles with opponents with chakra levels rivaling his own, such as Sasuke Uchiha the strongest Uchiha clan member since the infamous Madara Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake stated that Naruto's chakra is in league with that of a Tailed Beast's—though it is unknown if this is due to his status as a jinchūriki. His chakra is enough to allow him and use multiple high level (B, A and S-rank) techniques along with fighting high-level taijutsu battles without showing any sign of fatigue. Ninjutsu ---- Naruto is hailed as one of the most skilled users of ninjutsu in shinobi history, rivaling legends such as Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. He has mastered all five of the basic elements, a feat done only by the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. possesses seven chakra natures in his repertoire: five basic and two advanced while one is his affinity and the others rival the level of those who are seen as Grandmasters in their respective elements. Nature Transformation Naruto has access to seven elemental chakra natures: Fire, Wind (his affinity), Lightning, Earth, Water, Ice and Storm. Of these, Wind is Naruto's main affinity and is so insanely powerful he has been called the Wind Release Grandmaster (風遁大師範, Fūton Daishihan) and more commonly known the God of Wind (風神, Fujin). Naruto devoted significant time and effort to his Wind Release to reach the level he has now, thanks in part to the Shadow Clone jutsu's memory transference ability. Naruto can use his Wind Release not only for cutting and slashing, but also use vacuum-based attacks that can either slash like blades or pierce like bullets as well as using enhanced or localized versions of the techniques. He can also use Wind Release to manoeuvre himself in mid-air and even use his Wind Release to fly, replicating the Third Tsuchikage's flying technique. Naruto can also use chakra-flow to enhance a kunai's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it and has shown he could also add wind chakra to shuriken by holding it flat on his palm, and exhaling a stream of vacuum-like chakra onto the shuriken in a pin-wheel like fashion, turning them into massive buzz-saws. This greatly increases their attack range and cutting power when thrown. (It should be noted that these shuriken do not lose their momentum when intercepted, and retain all their cutting power and range when blocked or redirected.) When enhanced by Kurama's chakra, his Wind Release techniques become strong enough to pierce, then peel off, the defenses of a complete Susanoo (shocking Sasuke in the process). He could also destroy the extremely durable defense of a Summoning: Iron Protection Wall and even a chakra reinforced Earth Release: Earth Dome with a single barrage of Wind Release: Vacuum Balls. The sheer prowess of his Wind Release has caused many to compare Naruto to Tobirama Senju due to both having taking their respective affinity to the absolute limit and being unrivaled in said element. Because of this comparison, many have taken to calling Naruto the Second Coming of Tobirama Senju (再来の千手扉間, Sairai no Senju Tobirama). Despite having the most powerful Wind Release possibly ever seen in the Elemental Nations, Naruto expanded his ninjutsu roster by adding the other four releases in order to control the battle field from start to finish and counter anything thrown at him. With the help his Shadow Clone technique combined with his usual hard work and determination, Naruto was able to quickly master these four elements and bring them to the level of rivaling his Wind Release and go toe-to-toe with some of the strongest Fire, Lightning, Earth and Water Release users of his generation. Several shinobi have noted this extreme skill and have complimented Naruto on this. Sasuke, the Fire Release Grandmaster since Madara Uchiha, noted Naruto's Fire Release rivaled his own. Kitsuchi the Earth Release Grandmaster was shocked at Naruto's Earth Release skills and even Tobirama was impressed at Naruto's Water Release prowess. Naruto would later create a bastardized version of the elemental bloodlines of Ice and Storm. Due to his numerous travels, Naruto has seen and experienced the Ice and Storm Releases and even managed to get training in the two elements helping in his attempts to recreate the elements for his own personal use and he succeeded. He postulated the theory that elemental bloodlines can be recreated if one has the required elements, the needed chakra levels and control. Having proved his theory true, many shinobi around the world have recreated elemental bloodlines of not only today but also rediscovering lost elements. Rasengan Naruto is known for his mastery of the Rasengan, his father's signature technique besides the Flying Thunder God. Unlike his father, Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake, Naruto has mastered the Rasengan to such a degree he can instantaneously create one. Naruto furthered the Rasengan with variants known as: Big Ball Rasengan and Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres. He was also successful in blending his elements with the Rasengan, creating elemental versions for his Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Storm and Ice releases. Naruto was even able to combine his Senjutsu with the Rasengan, creating the Sage Technique: Rasengan (仙術・螺旋丸, Senjutsu: Rasengan; Literally meaning "Sage Technique: Spiraling Sphere") and Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. After mastering Kurama's power, Naruto created dozens of Rasengan variants: the Spiralling Strife Spheres, the Spiralling Absorption Sphere, and the Planetary Rasengan. Using the chakra arms, he is also able to create a miniature version of the Rasenshuriken with just his index finger and two small chakra arms. Genjutsu Despite being a jinchūriki, Naruto is skilled in genjutsu but is only on the level of an expert, but just because he is only expert-level doesn't make him in less dangerous. Thanks to Kurama being sealed inside him, Naruto is effectively immune to genjutsu, including Dōjutsu based ones. Even if he is caught in a genjutsu, he can within the first three seconds of the genjutsu taking effect, break it easily. Due to the strength of his chakra, his illusions are unusually potent, easily rivaling the level of a Kurama Clan member's. As such, it is unusually hard to break his illusions with Dōjutsu user having a somewhat easier time. Taijutsu Naruto is a true master of taijutsu, able to contend with those who have exclusively devoted every waking moment of their lives to the art. His skill such he has gained the title Strongest Taijutsu User (最強の体術使い, Saikyō no Taijutsu Tsukai; Literally meaning "Strongest Body Technique User"), a title held only by one other - Chen. Naruto is a proponent of the Strong Fist, a style made famous by Might Dai, Might Gai and Rock Lee. Similarly to those three, Naruto has fully mastered the Strong Fist and even knows how to open the Eight Gates for the higher-level techniques. He is also a master of the Arhat style, another power-based style and even recreated the Hyūga Clan's Gentle Fist for his own personal use after studying pressure points. He is also well-versed in various body locks, take downs and quick submissions as surprises. Due to being the Toad Sage, Naruto is also a master of the Frog Kata, the fighting style of Toad Sages. Naruto is also highly skilled in Nintaijutsu, easily blending his elements with his taijutsu styles. In terms of his physical prowess, Naruto is nearly unmatched. He has immense levels of strength that allows him to overpower virtually anyone and even take a person using Chakra Enhanced Strength to the limits. Like his father, Naruto has immense speed and near instantaneous reflexes. Using raw speed alone, he can outpace a shinobi using the Body Flicker, whilst using the Body Flicker himself he can match the speed of the Lightning Release Armor. When using either his Wind or Lightning Release nintaijutsus, Naruto is all but unmatched. Sasuke Uchiha has to use his Eternal Susanoo just to match Naruto and even then he's still pushed to the absolute limit. Senjutsu Thanks to wielding the Toad Summoning Contract, Naruto had the privilege of learning the sacred art of Senjutsu from the Grand Toad Elders Ma and Pa. Unlike his mentor Jiraiya, Naruto truly mastered Senjutsu and even created a Senjutsu based seal allowing him to gather Senjutsu chakra at a gradual rate while stile moving. He also created a strategy to replenish his Senjutsu chakra: Naruto will summon two Shadow Clones and have them gather Senjutsu chakra and when he's low on chakra, one of the clones will disperse, sending the gathered Senjutsu to Naruto and reenergizing him. Due to his mastery of Senjutsu, giving him the complete and absolute power of a sage along with his near-regenerative healing has earned him the moniker the Immortal Toad Sage (不滅の蝦蟇仙人, Fumetsu no Gama Sennin). Kabuto Yakushi, the current Snake Sage, admitted that not even his Sage Mode compared to Naruto's despite the fact that he too mastered his Sage Mode. Space–Time Ninjutsu Naruto, like his father before him, is infamous for his usage of the Flying Thunder God technique, even gaining praise from Tobirama Senju, the creator of this technique, for his superior usage of it during the Fourth Shinobi World War. It is a space–time technique applied through the use of special seals, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with untraceable movements. Naruto gained his infamy with this technique in the same manner as his father, during a Shinobi World War. Naruto used the Flying Thunder God to single-handedly wipe out the White Zetsu Army, gaining the moniker Army Killer (ぐんたいキラー, Guntai Kirra) since the Zetsu Army was 100,000 strong (20,000 more than the Shinobi Alliance) giving Naruto the largest kill count of shinobi to date, even his father. Because Naruto would mark his kunai beforehand, he could use them as a medium for his space-time ninjutsu, allowing him to remotely activate said techniques from any distance. Likewise, Naruto could teleport to his kunai even as it travelled through the air, allowing him to both attack and defend simultaneously, and through this method, outmanoeuvre Obito's intangibility during their battle. Naruto is also capable of simultaneously transporting multiple people to different markings, without accompanying them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto was able to teleport the entire Shinobi Alliance, a feat which even Tobirama admitted he could not do to the same extent. For defensive use, Naruto was capable of implementing space–time barriers to counter large attacks such as a Tailed Beast Ball, sending the blast to a distant area away from the village. He was later even able to warp away a Tailed Beast Ball of larger proportions created by the Ten-Tails, and was able to teleport things even as large as a Tailed Beast itself, albeit at the cost of a large portion of his chakra due to the beast's immense size. By working in conjunction with another Flying Thunder God user, he can instantly swap places with said person and any enemy they bring along, in order to allow attacks to connect with the target. Fūinjutsu Summoning Technique Deception and Strategy From his years as a prankster, Naruto acquired a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. Naruto is resourceful in a fight even without clones, formulating multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. He is observant, able to notice details others may overlook; after wondering how the Third Raikage, who was famous in life for his defenses, could receive a scar, Naruto deduced that the scar was self-inflicted, and subsequently took advantage of that knowledge to manipulate the Raikage's movements and use his own attack to defeat himself. Even when given new information he can act quickly; when he learned that Kakashi and Tobi's Kamui were connected, he formed a plan to send one of his clones into the other dimension which enabled him to destroy Tobi's mask. Other Skills ---- Trivia ---- The author created this page in an attempt to create Naruto Uzumaki as he should be; a mature, strong and competent shinobi. While I like manga, I dislike the lack of character development Naruto has and has recently received during the current arcs. Other characters have received more development than Naruto, especially in terms of his maturity and his skills and abilities. Category:RWOL